hedgie couple tosses
by canikostar99
Summary: Basically this is a selection of yaoi teases for any of the hedgehog couples (cause they always need love) that any author can send in to be put up. The first 9 were sonadow teases between Shadz and I as an introduction, but we hope more authors will add more variety. Rated M to be safe and yes this is yaoi so haters may not be rude out of ignorance.
1. Shadz101

-Sonadow start-  
Fingers trailed down peach arms, feeling every crevasse of those muscles underneath fur. It made the one under him groan and squirm.

"Shadow~"

His lithe body shivered as those black and scarlet fingers trailed to his torso, blue and peach fur ruffled as they raked there contents.

"ah~"

He moaned, the feeling of being touched by him made him hot.

"Sonic, stop wiggling"

the one above chuckled, his fingers trailing to Sonic's abdomen. Making him shiver. He turned his head to the side.

"I can't! I'm too excited Shadow"

His face became a lovely red. Shadow hnned and leaned down, leaving pepper kisses on his neck.

"Your so shy, baka hedgehog"

-pause-

~Shadz101


	2. cs99

**I forgot to do my author's note in the last chapter and one of the reviewers were kind enough to explain that my summary looks like the half asleep ramblings of a child. (half because they were and half because I didn't use a single coma to separate everthing I typed down) Basically, in a more detailed approach than my fine attempt at typing while my eyes are closed, I just wanted to say this has no story line. It's a string of fluffs and teases for fun that always fall short of a full lemon. The first 9 were tease tosses me and Shadz101 did, but for anyone willing to PM me a tease or fluff of their own I'd be more than happy to add theirs on as well. If anything it's a chance for readers to see the work and writing styles of other writers and for inexperienced writers like myself to take time to practice their skills.**

-Sonadow-

A gloved hand brushed silently over his captive's shoulders, barely ghosting over quills and fur as it dropped lower and lower on the unconscious being's back and just reaching the small of which before letting his fingers weave leisurely back up slipping between the spines to avoid the sharpened points, pausing when he reached the back of his victim's neck. Hearing the slight stir of his bound rival beginning to regain consciousness, the dark being smirked and moved to straddle the other's waist to stop any immediate struggling against the rope bonds and leaned in close enough to whisper in the blue teenager's ear.  
"Well it's nice to see you awake again finally." The younger hedgehog shivered slightly at the feeling of warm air passing over the sensitive tip before groaning and opening emerald green eyes failing an attempt at glaring into the ruby orbs of the one holding him.  
"Did you have to hit me that hard Shads?" The reply was a deepening of his counterparts dark smirk before feigning somewhat hurt at the statement.  
"Why of course! I needed you unconscious through the entire act. Eggman wouldn't have fallen for you sitting quietly, even tied up, while I was supposed to be handing you over to him." Sonic rolled his eyes at the sudden mockery and seeing that he wouldn't be able to win the argument decided to at least do something worthwhile.  
"Could you at least untie me? Or get off?" Sonic wouldn't admit it but the closeness of the other was beginning to make him uncomfortable especially since he couldn't respond well to much with his hands and feet bound. Shadow leaned back slightly with a raised eyebrow at the request as if the thought was unheard of before chuckling at the tense hedgehog ever so slightly.  
"Oh? And why would I do that? I happen to be quite enjoying this position." He leaned forward again breathing again on the sensitive flesh and fur before beginning to nip gently at the edges and even occasionally give the soft fur small licks and kisses, savoring the sounds of surprised squeaks and half stifled purrs as his hands returned to their wanderings, tracing the slight curves of the other's sides and finally coming to somewhat of a stop as his arms came to encircle the teen, continuing to stroke from chest to abdomen idly. Sonic squirmed slightly, trying to free himself of the other's grip or at least loosen it so he wasn't trapped under the older hedgehog, and continued to blush heavily at the thought that he was being so easily overcome by the tease.  
"You're mean." Shadow smirked finally freeing the soft appendage from it's new found abuser, by now a couple marks looked fairly close to becoming hickeys, and maneuvered to kiss his counterpart on the lips quickly, though not without passion, before replying.  
"And that is why you love submitting to my control so much." The dark one chuckled at the pout forming on his cobalt lover's face before kissing him lightly on the cheek and snuggling into the others quills.  
*end*

~canikostar99


	3. shadz101-2

-Sonadow-

He growled over his back, pressing him against the counter top of the blurs home. The blue quills were easily shifted to the side by Shadow's hand, a firm grasp on those peach wrists, preventing his escape.

"Shadow let me go..."

Sonic looked out the corner of his eye to try and catch Shadow in his glare, it failed, his blue quills were in the way. He heard that familiar dark chuckle that made him shake in anticipation. He ignored it and turned his head more, managing to catch Shadow's upward quills in his gaze, confirming that yes, this was Shadow pinning him against his own kitchen counter.

"Baka"

Shadow stated, letting one of his hands slip to the blue hero's side, feeling the azure fur ruffle under his palm. The azure male under him squirmed at the feeling, it made his heart race, and gave him that rush he would get by running.

"Off Shadow!"

He tried to kick at Shadow's legs to throw him off. But Shadow simply smirked and let one of his knees press forward, making the hero pause and blush fiercely. His knee was now holding the hero up slightly, his sensitive area getting rubbed unintentionally, his head leaned back, and he held back a moan, just barley.

"I don't think so Sonic"

His deep voice became slightly sluttery, his front pressed against the azure quills, pushing them to the side, avoiding getting pricked by them too badly. His breath was warm against Sonic's neck, though they both knew he would never admit it. He let a surprised gasp, Shadows free hand was pressed flat on his chest, and teasingly, strangely erotically, weaved its way down and stopped just at Sonic's lower stomach. His eyes became hazy, and he felt Shadows lips begin to lavish his neck with licks and nips.

"Sha- Shadow stop"

His hands shifted, a failed attempt to escape his tight one hand hold. His neck leaned for shadows lips to gain more access. and his own lips opened, giving small yelps at every nip given to him. Some how succeeding in not completing a full fledged moan.

"Hnn~"

Shadow purred, getting engorged in Sonic's sent of fresh air, He barley noticed his own hand starting to inch slowly lower and lower to some where on Sonic's body that showed exactly how excited He was getting him.

-pause-

~Shadz101


	4. cs99-2

**R&R? This is kinda something to see peoples opinions...**

-Sonadow-

Peach wrists twisted helplessly against the cuffs that chained him to the chair as their owner tipped his head back gasping for breath and stifling the moans that tried to escape his throat.  
"Sh-shadow~... Stop it." Ebony ears flicked slightly at the slipped moan before the dark hedgehog paused in the intricate lines of hickeys he was making on the other's chest. A quiet chuckle escaped his lips, with his deep almost melodic voice the sound easily teased a silent shiver of pleasure from the form beneath him, and locked crimson orbs with emerald irises almost mischievously.  
"Why? Did you give up already?" The cobalt hedgehog attempted to glare in defiance at the hedgehog straddling his lap and holding him captive at the moment, but it was hard to glare when you were breathing hard and could feel your heartbeat trying to burst out of your chest. He managed to reply without stuttering though at least for his pride's sake.  
"I never give up!" Shadow just smirked, seeing how much the teen was fighting himself before deciding to see how far he could push before the hero gave in.  
"We'll see about that..." Tipping his head back down to the marks from the earlier kisses on Sonic's chest he began working his way back up grazing the collar bone, nipping at the side of his neck and tracing his jawline deftly with his tongue until he reached the teen's lips, all the while his victim tried to whimper a protest but found himself unable to due to pleasure. Stealing the peach lips in his own tan ones, Shadow muffled his rival's halfhearted protests by slipping his tongue into the other's mouth inviting a quiet and muffled moan out of the blue one. Passing his hands down the sides of the hero's muscular waist in a soft caress he let them slow to a stop on the teenager's hips and gently pulled them up, more as guidance than actually forcing them, to meet his own thrust creating much the desired friction between the two pelvises. Sonic threw his head back breaking the kiss and moaning huskily as the much wanted treatment continued.  
"Ah~.. Shadow.. Please~..." Sonic jerked violently at the cuffs and shut his eyes tightly while he failed an attempt at stifling a rather loud moan. Where it felt hard to breath before it now felt nearly impossible and if his heart could beat any harder or faster he was sure it would explode. Shadow grinned wickedly at his fully aroused captive. Surely seeing the cobalt hero in such a state was enough to prove his point, but he wouldn't be satisfied until it was finally admitted in words. Pinning his counterpart roughly back into the chair so that it slid a couple inches back as he pressed himself closer to his rival and gripping the wooden rungs of the back of the chair to give the teen even less room to squirm away.  
"Give in. I won't stop until you admit it."

* pause *

~canikostar99


	5. shadz101-3

-Sonadow-

Shadow pressed against Sonic's back, muzzle buried in Sonic's blue peach furred shoulder, mid bite. His hand teased the base of Sonic's cock, making our blue blur writhe into shadows front, failing at holding back this moan, at those pitch black and red fingers teasings.

"B-bad Shadow! D-don't touch there!"

He scrunched his eyes closed, face turned darker pink, ears flicked in irritation as they pulsed. Those peach fingers of his clenched the black and red ones. He thought 'when did my gloves get taken off?' but they went blank when Shadow trailed his pecks up his neck, and onto his cheek with a nice long lick. making him shiver under Shadow's hazed gaze.

He wanted him to say it, those three words. and his captive knew damn well what he wanted to hear.

"Why?"

The deep melody played, his black knee shifted higher and pressed firmly against Sonic's balls. He couldn't even try to repress the shudder. He tried to turn his head again only to see Shadows nose and part of his tan muzzle against his shoulder.

"B-because I don't like it"

He didn't dare to squirm, he knew he would make the knot forming in his stomach grow, as well as that already deafening pulse burst from his chest, He made a whimper as Shadows fingers circled his dick's base, as he hnn'ed a response to his captive.

"Your body tells me your lying hedgehog~"

That smooth voice uttered in his ear, making it flick again from the heat his breath left on it. It started to get hard to breath as Sonic panted and made another attempt to get his arms free.

Shadow wouldn't have any of it, his head rushed forward, and tan met peach. Sonic's face became a nice red color as Shadows tongue licked at his lips for entrance, in return they opened in halfhearted protest, Shadows slick appendage ran against Sonic's wet cavern, Silencing him as his hand went against that erect peach rod, and began a smooth rubbing motion.  
-pause-

~Shadz101


	6. cs99-3

-Sonadow-

Game start!

Peach lips grazed languidly over ebony fur exploring every contour of muscle exposed to him in the position he was currently pinning his rival against the wall, locking red streaked arms above the other's head with one hand so the other hand could trace muscular chest and legs and pressing close enough that those legs were practically intertwined with his own. Oh, he would be in trouble for this. He would probably have to evade getting an ear pierced by a chaos spear or getting his head bashed in by the angry hedgehog sometime in the very near future at least. The fact that a persistent growl and squirming refused to change to any sound of pleasure proved that much, but that didn't mean that it wasn't worth the trouble or that he was giving up yet. Letting his wandering hand slip lower down the muscular torso slowly, he pressed upwards with a series of nips and kisses and licks on the ebony neck that made the other squirm more than before.  
"I said get off, faker." The firm self confidence that usually made Shadow's commands so powerful was slipping slightly under unease and despite his defiance there wasn't as much force behind the retort as there usually was. Sonic smirked at the remark just as his fingers brushed their target raising a startled grunt from his victim's throat. He continued his stroking of the sensitive area for a moment before replying all the while enjoying the fact that his rival had to resort to a halfhearted glare after the growl made multiple attempts to turn into a moan.  
"Why? It looks to me like you were just starting to enjoy yourself." Emerald eyes flashed in amusement as he pressed closer almost completely sealing the distance between peach and tan lips.  
"And it's my job to make people happy." Just like that the hero's lips were pressed against his counterpart's deftly slipping his tongue through lips open in the beginnings of a sharp retort. Exploring and tasting any part he could find he managed to draw a couple of soft moans from his rival before pulling away to avoid getting bitten as Shadow was coming back to his senses. The black hedgehog managed to growl once again, this time with a little more force and slightly red flush of embarrassment as he realized what Sonic had now gotten a hold of and how far his rival had actually managed to arouse him.  
"Let. Go." His heavier breathing and the fact that as he spoke his member was hardening under the other's touch made him uncomfortable, but he managed to force each word out with emphasis. He should have known he was getting anything but his wish as soon as he saw the smirk.  
"I might.. But then you'll have a problem. You'll have to deal with this for a while longer." As the cobalt teenager stated the fact he gave the erection a light squeeze making the older ebony gasp and tilt his head back in response. The teen smirked massaging the tip with his thumb and running his fingers down the shaft while speaking again.  
"Of course I could always help with that.~" Shadow attempted to glare but was finding it harder by the second, just turned his head away before muttering.  
"Just get it over with." Sonic grinned slowly releasing the pinned hands, letting them droop limply in defeat, before tipping the flustered face back towards him to steal another kiss.  
"For you, anything." Shadow tried to glare in response but could only find himself watching as his younger rival lowered himself slowly, sexily, to his knees where he found his target pleading eagerly. 'Damn it! He doesn't even have to hold me down anymore. I'm about to go ahead and let him. He will pay for this later.' Sonic smirked up at his dark furred rival half guessing the thoughts in the other's head before leaning near the thick rod and sighing out a warm breath, slowly trailing his tongue up the underside of the shaft.

* pause *

~canikostar99

**So was it good? I was trying out some Sonic seme on this. Kind of looks like he just played a really mean joke on the ultimate life form.**


	7. shadz101-4

***starts poking people* You know I've thought maybe since I don't always have time to post every morning and it doesn't give a very long wait period for people to review or send in teases of their own so I'm just going to wait until people start reviewing on each one then go to the next one. I'll see you all again next chapter and I've got to fix that summary. (It still sounds plain drunk)**

-Sonadow-

-Game start-

His peach fingers grazed over those abs that hid under black fur. His breath was burning the side of his cheek. The one writhing under him had bent his knees trying to get the other off him.

"Stop Dammit!"

He bared his canines, his scarlet eyes glared up at his captor. That peach muzzle grinned in a seductive way, his emerald eyes glimmered in amusement as his fingers slowly trailed down the body underneath him, slowly memorizing every minor detail of that velvet fur, and those ridged muscles that were hidden underneath. His smirk lingered, legs between the others, successfully unable to get a good kick to the groin from the other. His quills fell loose against him as he leaned down closer to that teasing frown on the others tan muzzle. He didn't bother holding the others hands together, since they were tied behind his back with some spare wires from Tails workshop.

"Sorry, but even a hero has to be selfish some times."

One of his naked peach hands went to the others cheek, and lifted his face slightly, making the other hold eye contact with him.

"It's my turn to be selfish for once in my life."

He breathed, bringing the other's muzzle close to his, there hot breaths mingled. That pink flushed muzzle that normally was a rich tan, held an agape mouth, hanging open as his breath was beginning to labor, trying to get air into his needy lungs. His eyes began to get hazy, even so he growled as the other took pleasure in his embarrassment. His ears pulsed, as the other's peach lips dived at his chest, kissing threw the white fur that felt like rich silk, the strands fluttering into his face. The one hand that held the other's muzzle shifted behind his arching neck. He didn't moan, instead growling at the others advances.

"Dammit Faker, I hate you!"

He clenched his eyes closed, his teeth bared, and his heart racing. He didn't like that twisted pleasure shuffling around in his stomach. Sonic breathed out slightly, disappointment in the others outburst. He was hurting his feelings a little now, he let his roaming fingers slide down to that sensitive rod that made the other grunt, slightly widened eyes that stared strait at the others blue quills. That bare peach hand settled its thumb on the head, slowly rubbing there as the rest of the fingers felt over the rest of the hard girth. That made the scarlet eyes hide beneath their lids, His lungs burned as he tried to fill them with oxygen, his heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest, the sound was deafening, but he could hear the other's speeding beat as well. His hands tried to break the bonds on his wrists, but it failed seeing as they were bonds of pure titanium encased wire. He made a 'tch!' noise, attempting to kick the other out from between his legs, but immediately paused as blue fur brushed his rear. The other had shifted them, one hand on his knee, and the other continuing to tease his erect shaft, one of his legs was under the black rear and he was propped up against the wall by him. He moved so fast the scarlet eyes had to open to see their new position. He saw that coming. His back arched at an unknown feeling, as the peach muzzle dived into kissing and nipping down his torso.

"Faker"

A weak attempt to get the other off him, though his voice had long lost its passion. He turned his head away, not wanting to see the other's gaze linger on his. His fingers clenched and his mouth gaped open again, this time his growl erupted into a deep sensual moan that echoed threw the corridors of the mansion they were in, the melody only made that peach hand go slightly faster, emerald eyes glazed at that lovely music those tan lips emitted. He was slowly cracking underneath him.

"Shadow"

He licked a long trail of saliva up his stomach, enjoying the pleasure of being above him.

"W-what if they see us?"

The ultimate life form stuttered, his face tinted red as those lithe blue muscles shifted again, one hand holding one leg up and around his waist, the other propping himself above Shadows form slightly, he grunted as his own peach member rubbed against the other's black cheeks. It made his muzzle and the tips of his ears turn reddish, his eyes staring up longingly into emeralds.

"Who cares if they do?"

He dived his muzzle to the tan, making soft moans come from him, that slick hot pink tongue explored shadows wet cavern with so much passion, it made Shadow writhe more beneath him, drowning into the other's advances. They broke reluctantly for air. As shadow panted, he some how admitted something that mad those lustful emeralds widen in surprise.

"I love you Faker"

-pause-

~Shadz101


	8. cs99-4

**A sort of vanilla-y BDSM thing I tried. Mostly I think I was interested in finding new ways to tease Sonic, and yes Sonic's laugh reminds me of bells. It's soft and sweet with a childlike quality. So since there is only one more chapter before I run out I'm going to be as straightforward as I tend to get. Is anyone willing to send in more teases? I should think people are bored of only having two authors and one couple so far...**

-Sonadow-

The blue hedgehog sat cross legged in the center of the bed, dainty cobalt ears flicking every so often as he cocked his head patiently watching the door through the gloom for his lover's arrival. A soft leather collar adorned his throat, the silk leash attached to it stretching back to the head board behind him. For any passing observer that might have accidentally wandered into the dark bedroom he might have appeared similar to a pampered pet, but he didn't really mind. He knew his love would never treat him so delicately. He leaned forward expectantly, bracing his hands against his ankles so he could sit up a bit straighter and smiled tipping his head to the side as he heard a key in the lock. Only one other person was allowed that key.  
"Took you a while. I was starting to think you got caught." Sonic smirked lightly at the ebony furred hedgehog now adorning the doorway, his appearance very fitting of his name, holding some rather mischievous looking items in one arm and smoothly arching an eyebrow in inquisition.  
"What makes you think I would get caught? It's not like I couldn't just chaos control out of trouble." A devilish smirk played over tan lips as he approached his intended victim, setting the things he brought aside and crawling up onto the queen size bed to meet the hero. The dark one's prowling movements brought him to almost right over his sapphire furred pet, Sonic's arms behind him for support while Shadow's pinned him on either side to prevent escape as their lips quickly meeting in a series of fiery kisses. Peach lips slipped into a much softer smile after several long lip locks.  
"I missed you.." The dark one chuckled in response before pressing more fully into a kiss that pushed the younger hedgehog backwards onto the mattress and replying.  
"You always miss me." He smirked at the now pouting teenager whom he was straddling and leaned down to rejoin their lips, grabbing a hold of the canopy ropes as he lent down so with a slight tug the curtains fell free to hide them from prying eyes and the ropes were loose at his disposal. Sonic was slightly confused by this new game as Shadow used the ropes to restrain his arms to the bedposts, but didn't attempt any resistance other than an experimental tug on the lengths of soft cord holding him once the knots were complete.  
"Nah! Ah! Ah! No touching for you tonight!" The cobalt hero frowned as he realized where his old rival would find amusement that night. One of his favorite parts of their nights together was his free reign to touch his love wherever he wished, but it seemed that would be restricted tonight.  
"Well that's not very fair..." The disappointed tone of voice was only met by a wider grin and the complaint fell on not so sympathetic ears.  
"Well next time you should probably think before teasing the person with control over what games we're going to play in bed." Any possible reply was cut off by a moan as the ebony hedgehog began nipping and kissing along the side of the cerulean neck, his bites just hard enough to draw blood. The red streaked hedgehog let out one of his quiet laughs, a deep and charming sound that often left it's listeners hypnotized, and let his hands begin their wanderings, one creeping up and down the sides of the other's waist and the other slowly sliding up the inside of a muscular thigh. Ruby orbs slitted open to catch the emerald gaze and an expression of lust quickly turned to mischief. He snatched one of the items from his pile to put it to use. Turning back to his pet with the blindfold he grinned wickedly while the other watched with child-like curiosity still breathing slightly heavily and a new line of hickeys forming. They would get to play with his other toys that he brought that night, he would make sure, but this was first on his list. Leave the gags and whips for later. The ultimate life form pulled the hero in for a passionate kiss, gently slipping the blindfold over his love's green eyes and tying it. He grinned with mischief again whispering softly in the others ear.  
"Now you just stay there for me." The kisses continued down onto the peach chest and abdomen while expert hands teased cobalt's member into arousal. He grinned lightly kissing the youth's navel and letting his tongue trail down the lower stomach to the genitals.  
"Hha~... Shadow.. Please?~" Deciding it would be more fun to play with the other's emotions than to simply give him what he wanted, the dark hedgehog let a hiss of mock venom enter the play full tone in his voice.  
"Patience!" Then contradicting his statement entirely, he started sucking off the inviting cock fiercely, deep throating a good portion while running his tongue along the shaft and letting his teeth just graze the flesh for an added sense of danger. Sonic groaned and panted loudly in pleasure arching his back at the treatment and pulling violently at his restraints his eyes opened wide to the dark fabric covering them. There would only be a little more he could take before he orgasmed, but then it stopped. Shadow chuckled airily as his lover collapsed against the bed in frustration at the lost pleasure before gently blowing cold air on the pleading member earning a distressed whimper from the cerulean teen.  
"Shaa-dow!.. Don't tease like that... You'll ruin it." The complaint from his still blindfolded companion brought the ebony one up from his teasing long enough to notice the pout on the other's lips.  
"Don't worry. We're just getting started. We'll have plenty of fun before the night's done." As he said this he change his position so he was laying over the cobalt teen and facing away that way they could both please each other. Feeling the change in positions and slight brush of the other's erection on his lips gave Sonic at least some warning to what the other was doing while he couldn't see and the next thing he heard confirmed his guess.  
"Think you'll be ok trying that without hands while I finish off this treat?" Sonic let out a soft bell-like laugh before taking the length into his hot mouth as a reply. Shadow smirked at the answer and lovingly kissed the tip of his lover's own before taking in the shaft once again. Yes, tonight would be fun.

* pause *

~canikostar99


	9. Shadz101-5

**This is the last of the teases me and Shadz tossed in the pms. I have one idea for a mephadow, but I want to do that later so I'm leaving it up to you guys to see what our next tease will be. **

-Sonadow-

Game start.

His fingers glanced over the raven black fur of his rival. Lust was dancing in his emerald gaze. The other was growling, red glare piercing daggers at the peach stomach that invaded his vision.

"Sonic"

He stated warningly, as the naked peach hands paused at the small of his back. Those fingers clenched at the sight of that black tail that hung loosely over them, his gaze pried from it to his victims face, taking the sight of his tan muzzle and those deadly, but sexy pair of blood colored rubies.

"Hnn?"

was all he managed, his fingers curled, and his ears perked to hear what he was going to say. The growling stopped, the other's mouth opened and took a nice breath of air, smoothly those delicious orbs glanced up at him, as his deep voice smoothed over those words of rejection.

"Stop touching me."

A thin perked ear twitched in recognition of what he was saying, but those emeralds stayed half lidded, and his fingers continued to rake through the other's fur, as if he had said nothing to him. The others face darkened in anger. He tried and failed again to escape his bonds, metal cuffs to a hospital bed. He wondered how the hell he got into this situation in the first place.

"Hedgehog"

He growled in warning, trying to buck the other's hands off of his back. The blue quilled one was silently fawning over the black hedgehog, one hand had began rubbing one of the now slanted back ears that twitched from the attention. The other sleeking over the black tail that twitched in an attempt to get away from those seeking fingers, but alas the tail had lost, being raked through by those peach fingers that followed it up to the tip, and snuck back down its soft fur. In response it twitched, and tried to sway them off. Another fail on the tail's part.

"Yes?"

Sonic had finally responded, concentrating on finding the black and red being's weakness, but more in the sweet spot area. He retreated his hand from the tail and took on with rubbing the hedgehogs ears, from base to tip. The one restricted of movement growled again.

"Stop touching me dammit"

He spat out in irritation. He didn't want the other even near him.

"Hnn"

Blue fur smoothed over, eyes narrowed in focus on his hands, deciding to rake the others back again to see if he had missed a spot on his lithe muscled back, through the upper spines quills carefully, down the red streaks of his head, through the shoulder blade quills, and down the otherwise bare black furred back. He even bothered to let his thumbs wander against his spine in a strait line. it only made the one underneath arch his back like a bull trying to get his rider to fall off just to stomp on them. A deep growl escaped his throat. Another warning. The fingers had made it to his tail now, and began playing along its contents.

"Fakeerrr"

He twitched at the attention, he refused to let his body lax, he had to bite his lower lip to keep from yelping, gasping, or moaning. Those fingers had stopped at the tip, and went down the opposite side, to his rear end, groping at the black cheeks suddenly. A gasp escaped his lips. He had caught him off guard. Sonic's eyes darted to the others face and grinned in victory. As shadow turned his in embarrassment. His growling turned to grumbles as Sonic shifted to the back end of the bed. Leaning down to see if he had caused any erection out of shadow.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

His tail tucked slightly, a suspicious glance tried to look over his own shoulder at the blue and peach hedgehog. only to see his spines sticking up. Sonic's face was in between his legs, purring at the sight of shadow's hard cock pressed up against the bed. He poked his head up and had a winning smirk against his muzzle, looking back at the red gaze of a hedgehog with a hard-on. It made him chuckle. He had caused the so called ultimate life form an erection. He put his knees on the bed, he noted that it was very uncomfortable. but said nothing as he leaned over his rival, both legs within the other's.

"Gah!"

Those peach fingers trailed his neck, as those blue quills swayed, his ears flicked at him, and he tried to escape again, only to get a cobalt knee gently rubbing between his legs. making his back arch at the surprise contact. That black tail swished at the well muscled peach mid drift, an attempt to tickle him off. It failed as Sonic's body leaned ever so slightly onto his back, the tail swished against his member, that was now laying against his back. making shadow stiffen and hiss at him.

"Get the fuck off faker"

He was loosing his nerve. The pleasure that pooled in his stomach, the skipping beat of his heart that pulsed through his ears, the heat that spread through his being, it annoyed him. He let out a startled gasp as the one he called faker, slipped his hand down his side, and snuck underneath him to touch that tan member that stood tall, pressed against the hard mattress of the cruddy hospital bed. His fingers caressed it gently, teasing him. They took a moment to bask in the glory, thumb gently placed on his head, and the rest cascading downward, and back up its girth.

"No thanks, I'm happy where I am, and by the look of it your enjoying this too shads"

His breath felt hot against his neck, pelt starting to sweat from the heat. His breath hitched as Sonic's hips moved back and forth, feeling that hard thing fall against his cheek and start rubbing against his inner thigh, it brushed against his own on occasion. He began gasping for breath at the third stroke of those talented fingers.

"Sonic!"

He yelped, feeling the others cock firmly placed against his own, and those fingers stroke them both at the same time. His arms twitched, his back arched into Sonic's. It made the other chuckle in content as he rubbed them together.

*pause*

~Shadz101


End file.
